


[CLex]Up And Down

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [88]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman肯定是要被压的，至于他跟Clark俩人的鸟咋玩，那就是另一回事了。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Up And Down

[CLex]Up And Down  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Up And Down  
Lex和Superman结婚了。  
新婚伊始，Lex跟Clark约定，  
甭管上床时谁干谁，反正Lex要在上面。  
至于啥体位，都可以。  
毕竟，Superman肯定是要被压的，  
至于他跟Clark俩人的鸟咋玩，那就是另一回事了。


End file.
